thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crossroad of Trials
Other Names: World's End Garden The Crossroad of Trials '''appears to be a domain not attached to any particular Fear. Instead, the Crossroad appears to those who are at a turning point and have to make a momentous decision or have lost everything in their life. The Crossroad will appear as a stretch of countryside that will loop back on itself every once in a while. Eventually, after the signpost is reached, the trials will begin. It was first referenced here by Amicus Nemini: "There is a '''Crossroads. '''Many roads branch out from it, leading to many trials." The hidden text afterwards provides another hint: "ALL THAT YOU LEAVE BEHIND." Jcarlson (of To Light a Candle) entered the Crossroad here after a turning point in his journey. He found himself at the Crossroad where there were four signs pointing in four directions: Hardship, Tribulations, Woe, and Ordeals. It is hinted that the signs are different for every person that find themselves in the Crossroad. The Crossroad will create illusions that try to break those being tested, along with providing objects of temptation such as alcohol or cigarettes. If the person being tested gives in, then the Crossroad will announce that they are unworthy and destroy them. However, if one passes the trials, the Crossroad will grant whatever they desire. The Crossroad also seems to access the normal world, as Jcarlson found himself at Shady Lawn, a mental institution run by Dr. Beakman. When he and another patient escaped, the other patient wondered where they were, as he had apparently gone into Shady Lawn while in the normal world. Jcarlson also commented that being in the Crossroad didn't feel wrong, unlike what others have said about the Empty City or Loops and Labyrinths created by the Slender Man. It is unknown if that is because no Fear is attached to the Crossroad or if the Crossroad itself is more neutral. The force behind the Crossroad seems to test a person not for righteousness or morality like the Eye but for some "blue and orange morality" definition of worthiness. In the case of Jcarlson, not breaking when subjected to physical and psychological stress. Servants While it is a UXP and not a Fear, the Crossroads of Trials has used multiple servants to manage it's paths *The Answer: It is speculated that the Answer were originally four elite servants of the Crossroads known as The Way of the Willing, The Way of the Wanton, The Way of the Wheel, and The Way of the Weight. They all controlled one of the four roads that intersect and tested those who entered them. However, the Crossroads grew tired of them and, after finding out that they planned to overthrow it, banished them from itself. *Cecilia Zeak : While she is not a true servant, Cecilia lived in the Crossroads for many years, acting as one of the trials and its caretaker. *'''Unknown: A being whose face was engulfed in light was seen guiding Richard Stone in The Palace of Lost Souls briefly in a chapter. Whether this was a member of The Answer or something else is unclear. Gallery YYY2.jpg|Poster by Staccato Category:Unexplained Phenomena Category:The Crossroad of Trials Category:To Light a Candle Category:Domains